


Car Crossed Lovers: Rebirth

by intosuds



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intosuds/pseuds/intosuds
Summary: The story you know and love... Rewritten.
Relationships: Tow Mater/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Car Crossed Lovers: Rebirth

The thick stench of Gasoline occupied the majority of Lightning McQueen's garage, only opposed by an alcoholic aroma originating from the desk in the center of the building. Beside that table, his candy-red paint streaked by a yellow bolt of lightning and the bolded number 99 across his sides, the renowned celebrity and racing extraordinaire, McQueen himself.

The sky outside painted a canvas of winter's grey, the sun hadn't been visible for quite some time despite the clock against the wall reading 7:23PM. Fresh snow littered the ground, and sheets of ice marked the streets where Tow Mater drove. The brown tow truck skidded to a half outside of the beige garage, rapping his wheel against the metal door and calling out to his friend of six years. "'Ey, Lightnin'! You ready?"

Lightning had never been more ready. 

There was a fresh glint to his paint coat, a new shine to his hubcaps, and a smug grin spread across the front of his body. When he answered Mater, his voice was sure. "Yeah! One minute!" He revved backward, turning his wheels on themselves and approaching the sheet metal that stood between him and the open road. As it floated open to his presence, he inched forward until he was beside his friend; both saying a cheerful hello to one another and turning off toward the road.

If the hidden sun were any indicator, it would have taken half an hour to arrive at their destination. When they did, the Mansion's front sheet door slid open and a green bodied car greeted the pair. "Lightning, Mater! You made it. There's jugs in the back, if you can get around the Prius." He skid out of the way and the two drove in afterward, the sheet door slamming down and closing them into the party. 

"You sure you're up to this, Tow?" Lightning looked to his friend with idle worry. In response, Mater twirled the hook behind him and drove ahead with haste. Grinning again, Lightning followed. 

All eyes were on them – No, for once, just on Mater, and they gave one bump of their headlights to one another before Lightning broke the sudden silence. 

"I'm here, queer, ready to steer!" The crowd broke into an almost confused murmer; "–Kachow!" 

There was the cheers he was so used to. 

In the crowd, one person didn't cheer.


End file.
